Desires
by Calandry
Summary: Cumpliendo Reto.  Foro Siéntate • "Se prometió a si mismo que no descansaría hasta que Sango viviese tranquila"


**¿Me ven bajada en billetes? ¿No? Ah, es muy fácil de explicarlo. Si estos personajes fueran míos, lo estaría, pero como no es así, tengo que conformarme con la ropa en rebaja.**

* * *

><p>Cumpliendo el reto del foro <strong>¡Sientate!<strong> (link en el perfil) y —terriblemente— contra el tiempo (Juraba que mi plazo era hasta mañana). Mi reto fue hecho por Fran (Sí, muchas gracias o.ó) sobre la canción _Undisclosed Desires_ de _Muse_. esto es lo que salió.

* * *

><p><strong>|Desires<strong>

Cuando todo se hubo calmado, Sango miró la dirección en la que su hermano se había marchado. Iba con Naraku, y ella no podía hacer nada… _otra vez_.

Era un madito juego vicioso. Naraku ganaba y ella sufría. El demonio sabía a la perfección que ninguno de los viajeros se atrevería a tocar a Kohaku, porque no importaba cuantos cadáveres estuvieran esparcidos frente a ellos, ni que las mujeres no pudieran salvarse; todos estaban de manos atadas. Sango apretó los puños y lloró en silencio. Kohaku era como una espina en el corazón, que cada segundo iba perforando más y más hasta casi matarla.

Ninguno dijo nada en largo rato. Todos estaban perturbados por la escena. Kohaku lo había hecho de nuevo. Había matado. Y Naraku era feliz en algún lugar por eso.

Kagome dio el primer paso, con el zorrito sobre su hombro y se acercó lentamente hasta su amiga y tomó el puño que ésta apretaba hasta el punto de poner blancos sus nudillos.

—Sango —susurró, y los lagrimones corrieron veloces por las mejillas de la exterminadora.

—Tendría que haber acabado con esto antes —sollozó, y todos se sumergieron en una silenciosa sorpresa.

Y era que no importaba todas las esperanzas y fuerzas que Sango pusiera en juego para que, algún día, Kohaku fuera libre. A veces, simplemente, se cansaba… y era inevitable pensar que la muerte siempre fue la solución que no quiso aceptar.

* * *

><p>—Ella quiere estar sola.<p>

Miroku se detuvo justo en el marco de la entrada y se giró un poco para ver a Kagome sentada junto a InuYasha.

—Kagome, deja que Mir…

—No, InuYasha —dijo con determinación. Volvió su atención hacía la figura sagrada—. Monje Miroku, ella _de verdad_ no quiere verlo.

El monje guardó silencio y mantuvo un contacto visual con la colegiala. Él sabía tan bien como ella que si otro fuera el caso, gustosa le dejaría ir para jugar a la casamentera, pero ahora era diferente, Kagome había escuchado la suplica en el tono de voz de su amiga cuando la había dejado en el prado hace unos minutos, y tenía planeado insistir que no fuera hasta que Sango decidiera volver.

Miroku dejó caer la cortina de paja, pero se mantuvo de pie junto a la entrada.

—Entiendo que intenta mantener la palabra a Sango —murmuró—, pero creo que es mi deber ir y estar con ella.

— ¿Por qué? —espetó — ¿Por qué se cree con ese derecho?

"Una respuesta" pensó Kagome con esperanzas. Solo una respuesta, _la_ respuesta, y ella dejaría la estabilidad emocional de su mejor amiga en manos del monje. Solo necesitaba la afirmación de los sentimientos de él para saber que Sango iba a estar bien.

—Kagome, ¿Qué demonios te pasa? —regañó InuYasha. Kagome se giró hacía él.

—Pero yo…

—Iré entonces. Con permiso.

— ¡Ah! Espe… ¡InuYasha! ¿Qué haces? Suéltame ahora mismo.

—Déjale ir, mujer —gruñó y mantuvo firme su agarre sobre la muñeca femenina —. Él sabrá que hacer.

—Sí, Kagome —le siguió Shippô —. Miroku puede ser un mujeriego, pero seguro y hace que Sango se sienta mejor.

Kagome también lo creía, solo que su deber como amiga era más fuerte.

Miró el agarré en su muñeca, y suspiró. Lo había intentado, ahora todo dependía de Miroku.

* * *

><p>Era un lindo día, pero se sentía bastante amargo. Miroku tardó un poco en descubrir el lugar donde su compañera de viaje se encontraba, y cuando lo hizo, vió el menudo cuerpo de la exterminadora enrollado sobre si mismo frente a un riachuelo. Estaba de perfil hacía él, e incluso desde la lejanía, pudo ver los círculos púrpuras bajo sus ojos enrojecidos. No se sorprendió ante eso, hubiera sido tonto pensar que ella no lloraba.<p>

Se acercó despacio, depositando la punta de báculo ante cada paso, como si fuera un contador de segundos. Sango levantó la cabeza cuando él estaba a unos cuatro metros.

— ¿Qué hace aquí? —preguntó. Con la manga de su ropa superior intentó quitar los restos de lágrimas de forma disimulada.

Miroku no detuvo su caminar hasta que se sentó junto a ella, notando la tensión en los hombros de Sango. Entonces ella se apoyó en sus manos para darse el impulso de levantarse, pero Miroku sujetó sus ropas de forma cuidadosa, en una muda orden de que no se fuera.

Apretó los ojos, avergonzada, y volvió a su anterior posición.

—Sango…

—Por favor, no, su Excelencia —cortó y escondió el rostro de su mirada. Casi sentía que aquellos ojos azules la acusaban.

Solo era que Sango estaba tan avergonzada de si misma que no podía siquiera mirar al monje. Por eso le había pedido a su amiga que no le dejara ir. Era horrendo sentir que, el hombre que ella amaba, pudiera reclamarle la poca voluntad que tenía algunas veces. Pero, contradictorio a todo lo que ella estaba pensado (Que se reflejaba claramente en la forma que se encorvaba sobre si misma y temblaba), el hombre estaba pensando en cualquier cosa menos culparla.

Ella solo había pensando en aquello porque estaba cansada, y nadie (absolutamente nadie) le reclamaba nada. Todos estaban cansados de luchar sus propias batallas. Él lo estaba, tambien, de temer día a día a la muerte apresurada, que si no se lo llevaba hoy, lo haría mañana (o cualquier día, sumiéndolo en una lenta agonía de miedo).

Con delicadeza, y sin pizca de perversión en sus actos, puso su mano sobre el hombro de la chica de forma lenta.

—Sé que estás sufriendo —murmuró en tono conciliador, lo que provocó que ella se sumiera más en si misma—. No quiero que te escondas —pidió. Su tono fue lo suficientemente amable y directo para que la exterminadora levantara un poco la vista. Sus ojos estaban rojos, inyectados de cansancio.

—Usted no lo entiende —susurró con ahogo—. Estoy cayendo en la trampa de Naraku. Y mientras lo hago, él sigue ensuciando las manos de Kohaku. Simplemente creo que ya no puedo con esto —aferró el césped en sus manos y apretó los dientes.

Miroku supo, en ese segundo, que la belleza natural y divina de la mujer frente a él estaba siendo manchada por todo el odio, dolor y venganza que llevaba consigo. Y supo, también, que si él podía llegar a vivir lo suficiente, haría que ella —esa niña que estaba oculta entre tanta oscuridad— sonriera completamente, sin que una parte de su cabeza le recordara segundo a segundo por lo que tuvo que pasar.

—Salvaremos a tu hermano —murmuró. Tan firme como si ya estuviera sujetando la mano de Kohaku—. Confía en mí.

Una promesa, se dijo. Por el momento, era lo único que podía darle.

Los ojos caoba de Sango se volvieron cristalinos en menos de un segundo. Sintió que esa pequeña espina enterrada en su corazón retrocedía un poco. Aunque fuera una minúscula parte que en su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, fue suficiente para alegrarla y hacerla recuperar la dirección.

Se centró en el rostro del monje, marcado con los rasgos de una persona que sufrió, y recordó (porque siempre estuvo allí) que no todo giraba entorno a ella y a su sufrimiento. Todos, en aquel grupo, llevaban el peso de vidas en su espalda.

Y cuando recordó aquello, se sintió peor.

—Soy una egoísta —gimió.

Miroku soltó una divertida risita.

—Es bueno pensar en uno de vez en cuando —dijo, y antes de que la exterminadora tuviera tiempo de algo, la jaló hacía si, amarrando sus manos entorno a su espalda.

El rostro de Sango se incendió y comenzó a tartamudear, obligando que Miroku riera otra vez. Sango esperó, atenta, a que una mano se posara en su trasero para golpearlo. Porque, aunque sonara tonto, esa era la manera —que ella había aprendido a lo largo de diversas situaciones— que tenía Miroku para alivianar el ambiente y hacer que ella se olvidara de lo que estaba pensando.

—Puedes seguir llorando.

El aliento se le atoró en la garganta. Hizo el ademán de levantarse, pero él la tenía bien sujeta contra su pecho.

—Si lloras, tu corazón se sentirá más liviano.

Sango lo entendió entonces. Él no se iba a propasar, porque le estaba dando su pecho y su paciencia. Realmente quería que ella dejase de sufrir. Entonces, sin poder evitarlo, se aferró con fuerza a las telas oscuras y enterró su rostro allí. Lloraría todo, hasta quedar seca, y luego recuperaría las fuerzas para luchar.

Sintiendo el primer sollozo quebrarse contra él, Miroku no pudo evitar apretar más fuerte el delgado cuerpo contra si, y mostrando un grado de vulnerabilidad que no se permitía mostrar jamás, enterró su propio rostro en el hombro de la mujer.

Si realmente Buda tenía planeado matarlo a tan temprana edad, solo esperaba que fuese justo y le dejara poder salvar a Kohaku.

Se prometió a si mismo que no descansaría hasta que Sango viviese tranquila.

**|Nota autora:**

¡No! ¡No es triste! ¡Es esperanzador! O.ó

Siempre quise que Miroku mostrara un poco de flagelo, y por eso puse esa ultima parte. _Ahh~…_ no estoy satisfecha, pero tampoco inconforme. Esto es lo que salió de mi cabeza bajo presión y contra el reloj.

Recuerden comentar :D sus mensajes son los que me dan la inspiración.

Las amo.

Bye.


End file.
